the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye homuncli
Small Construct Hit Dice: 4d10 (22 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 0 AC: 11 (+1 size) Attacks: T ouch +4 melee Damage: T ouch poison F ace/Reach: 5 feet by 5 feet/5 feet Special Attacks: P oison, eye ray Special Qualities: C onstruct, special vision Saves: F ort +1, Ref +1, Will +2 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 11, Con —, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 Climate/Terrain: Any land and underground Organization: S olitary Challenge Rating: 2 Tr easure: None Alignment: Always true neutral Advancement: 5 –8 HD (Medium) Eye golems are bizarre (even grotesque) sentries created by arcanists. These creatures are weak combatants but make effective watchers. Immobile and with no free will, eye golems are more device than creature. An eye golem cannot speak, but the process of creating one links it telepathically with its creator. It knows what its master knows and can convey to her everything it sees or detects, if the creator is within one mile. The creator can give the golem telepathic commands if within that range. This strange creature is little more than an eye, about 2 feet across. An organic-looking strand, akin to a spinal cord, connects the otherwise floating eye to the ground, where the strand anchors in a pile of organic goo. The strand measures about 3 feet long. Combat Eye golems do not move, and they fight only to defend themselves or as commanded by their creator. Coating each golem’s large eyeball is a liquid contact poison to living creatures—they can touch foes with their eye to poison them. They also are equipped with a magical eye ray. P oison (Ex): T ouch, Fortitude save (DC 12); initial and sec- ondary damage is 1d3 points of temporary Constitution damage. Eye Ray (Su): At the time of construction, the creator chooses one magical ray with which to equip the eye golem. The eye’s effect resembles a spell cast by a 10th-level sorcerer but follows the rules for a ray. All rays have a range of 150 f eet and a save DC of 12. The choice of eye rays is as follows: • Charm Person: The target must succeed at a Will save or become affected as though by the spell. The eye golem can- not give commands, but anyone affected will not harm it. • Sleep: This ray works like the spell, except that it affects one creature with up to 10 Hit Dice. The target must succeed at a Will save to resist. • F ear: The fear r ay works like the spell, except that it tar- gets one creature. The target must succeed at a Will save or become affected as though by the spell. • Slow: This ray works like the spell, except it affects one creature. The target must succeed at a Will save to resist. • Inflict Light Wounds: This ray works just like the spell, causing 1d8 + 5 points of damage (Will save for half ). Special Vision (Su): As it can see in all directions at once ( 360 degrees), it is difficult to surprise an eye golem: Assume it has a +20 Spot check bonus. It cannot be flanked. The eye golem continually sees magical auras (per the spell detect magic ) and also can see invisible, ethereal, and astral crea- tures and objects. C onstruct: Immune to mind-influencing effects, poison, disease, and similar effects. Not subject to critical hits, sub- dual damage, ability damage, energy drain, or death from massive damage. Construction An eye golem costs 5,000 gp to create, including 1,000 gp f or the body. This cost includes all the materials and spell components that are consumed in the creation or become a permanent part of the creature. The first task is shaping the creature from a mixture of dead animal flesh, some small animal eyes, water, and one pint of the creator’s own blood. The creature’s master may assemble the body or hire someone else to do the job. Creating the body requires a Craft (leatherworking) or Heal check (DC 15). After sculpting the body, the creator animates it through an extended magical ritual that requires a 10th- level character with the Craft Wondrous Item feat. This ritual takes a week to complete: The creator must labor for at least eight hours each day in a specially prepared labo- r atory or workroom, similar to an alchemist’s laboratory and costing 500 gp to establish. A creator constructing the creature’s body personally can perform the ritual while building the workroom. A character not actively conducting the ritual must rest and can perform no other activities except eating, sleeping, or talking. If she misses a day, the process fails, and she must start the ritual anew; any gold pieces spent on the f ailed ritual are lost (but experience points are not). The previously crafted golem body can be reused, as can the laboratory. C ompleting the ritual requires casting arcane eye, detect magic, see invisibility , and the spell being granted to the golem as an eye ray. The castings take place on the final day of the ritual, and the process drains 100 XP from the creator. She must cast the spells personally, but they can come from outside sources, such as scrolls. B ook of Eldritch Might II: Songs and Souls of Power 64 Category:Constructs